Carpal tunnel syndrome is manifested by numbness, tingling and pain in hand and fingers of the user and may be caused by improper computer keyboard positioning relative to the posture of the user. Prevention of carpal tunnel syndrome has become important with the widespread use of personal computers in the office environment. With increased productivity due to increased typing speeds and elimination of non-productive hand movements previously required in using an electric typewriter, such as manual error corrections, carriage return, replacing paper, more forceful actuation of the keys, etc., the incidence of carpal tunnel syndrome appears to have increased.
It has been found that proper orientation of the keyboard relative to the user's forearms, wrist and fingers may mitigate the occurrence of carpal tunnel syndrome.
Adjustable keyboard support devices are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,250, issued to Pemberton et al., discloses a keyboard support apparatus that allows the inclination of the keyboard to be adjusted downwardly relative to the user. However, the apparatus does not allow for vertical adjustment of the keyboard other than what is afforded by the tilt adjustment.